The invention relates to a double-head pipe bending machine, i.e. a pipe bending machine with two bending heads mounted to a machine frame.
Conventional pipe bending machines comprise, on a machine frame, a bending head which comprises a rotatable bending template and a clamping jaw pressing the pipe against the bending template and being mounted to a pivot arm. By pivoting the pivot arm and simultaneously rotating the bending template, the pipe section to be bent is drawn around the bending template.
Further, double-head pipe bending machines having two bending heads are known. The pipe to be bent is set against the bending templates of both bending heads and the pivot arms with the associated clamping jaws are simultaneously pivoted to bend the outer pipe sections. By means of such double-head pipe bending machines, only straight pipes can be bent, but no pre-bent pipes.
Pipe bending machines often suffer from the problem that several bends must be bent in the pipes in different spatial planes. After bending the first bends, the pipe bending machine often has to be reestablished or the workpiece has to be transferred to a second pipe bending machine. Both procedures necessitate considerable machining time and staff.